


Scenes from Maharajan

by Shahnaz



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahnaz/pseuds/Shahnaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before, During, and After the Festivals of Sindria, many things both amusing and wonderful can happen. After all, if you can't enjoy yourself, what good is it to live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fonz

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a on and off thing, quick drabbles written purely for some laughs, and perhaps some fluff, with some questionable continuity between stories.

“Come on, how in the hell does he do it?” The Heliohapt man let out an aggravated moan that sounded suspiciously like a whine as he slams his mug on the table, causing the utensils to jump, including sending Alibaba’s soup spoon to the floor. Masrur shot the man a Look as he catches his knife, and sat it back on the plate. 

“Do what?” Spartos questioned in confusion, still keeping his beer untouched.

“You know. With the women! It’s like every time he makes a public appearance, when he sits down, all these chicks come out of nowhere squeeing ‘Lord Sinbaaaaaad’ or ‘Your Majeeeeeesty’ while crawling all over him!” He explained, clasping his hands together, tilting his head as he pitched his voice up to mimic them, earning strange stares from the next table over, and a roll of the eyes from the married generals. 

“Well, he is an extremely attractive man and got this way of making people like him…” Alibaba trails off as he grabbed his spoon, rubbing it off against his shirt, not noticing a slight crinkle of the nose from Hakuryuu and Spartos. 

“Hah! You almost sound like you got a crush on him,” Sharrkan snorted, grabbing the blond by the rope to pull him into a noogie, the young man flailing while shouting fervent denials. “But you’re my apprentice, you can’t have any other guys on your mind, got it?”

“Lord Sharrkan… you’re starting to bother the other customers.” Hakuryuu glances sideways with his good eye at the stares the entire table was receiving.

“Are you just going to complain about his charm all night?” The Sasan exile let out a quiet sigh. It was rare, but when the swordman get in a certain mood, he can really go at it with the complaining, substituting any substance with loudness.

“Well, bet he expect its everything, like sit down, get a bevy of women to pick from,” Sharrkan continues, waving a finger as he let the poor Balbadd prince go. “Can you imagine the look on his face, if say – his charms attracted a bunch of guys instead?” He snickers softly.

Drakon just snorted into his mug, while Hinahoho made his usual remarks about Sinbad needing to pick a wife from his hanger-ons. 

“Wouldn’t be kind of strange?” Hakuryuu thought out loud at the white-haired man’s comment.

“Heeeey, let’s do it then!” Sharrkan stood up suddenly, slamming his hands on the table.

“Uh… where are we even going to find guys that want to be seen in public doing that kind of thing?” Alibaba, and was answered by a sweep of a bronzed hand at the table. “Uh…” 

“I really don’t think that’s appropriate.” “I’m not going to risk insulting the High King just for a laugh.” “The two of us are going to crush him if we try.” “Eeeeeeeh?!” “I’m too old to be sitting in his lap again.”

They all turned expectantly at Drakon and Ja’far, who had so far remained silent. A minute passed with the only sound being the soft gulps as the assimiliated general drained his drink, gingerly setting it down on the table. “He could use the ego check; he is getting a little too arrogant about his conquests lately.” The mischievous grin looked strange on his reptilian features, especially for the ones that actually knew him. 

“I doubt you would actually risk your Ladies’ man reputation for this stunt, Sharrkan.” Ja’far tucked his hands in his sleeves. 

“You saying I’m cowardly? I’ll show you!” He waggled a finger at the freckled face. “And come on, Sinbad’s not gonna stay mad long, it’s just to screw with him.” 

“Lord Sinbaaaaaaaad!” A keening voice screeches from the outside – somehow penetrating the thick limestone walls, causing half of the tavern to wince and cover their ears. This was followed by two more similarly loud shouts, though none were as eardrum piercing as the first.

“It would be nice to not hear that for one night…” Spartos started as he slowly removed his hands. 

“Do they always get that bad?” The Kou prince blinked in shock. 

“Not all of them but there’s a couple that are always that loud,” Ja’far sighs, shaking his head. “Some nights I’m amazed he still hasn’t gone deaf with that being shouted so close to his ears. Especially given he does have rather acute hearing.” 

Sharrkan just kept grinning as that bit of information sank in as he pushes Sparto’s mug to his face. “So let’s give the poor old man a break, eh?”

***

He always did enjoy watching the dancers, Sinbad thought as he made his way up the stairs and onto the platform where his public throne was set up. He could see flashes of white from the corner of his eyes, the unmarried girls that always seem to find him. Not that he was complaining, the company of beautiful people was always welcomed on a night like this. 

“Ah, what are you all doing up here?” The king questioned at the sight of the generals, plus the two princes at the top. Hinahoho was standing apart from the group with Masrur, both princes looked like they were caught doing something naughty, Sharrkan and - shockingly – Spartos looked two sheets to the wind, Ja’far, Drakon are as neutral as ever. 

“Ah! Well,” Alibaba started, looking almost startled. “Well, you see… uh, that is-”

“Prince Alibaba wanted to watch the dancers, and they said the best view was up here.” The scarred youth supplied, earning a chorus of wicked snickers followed by squawks of protest from the blond. Sinbad raised his brows, wondering why that means that all of his generals had to join in. 

“I agree,” Sinbad answered, finding that a closer look at them wasn’t getting him an answer as he plops onto his seat, quickly moving to make himself into a comfortable seat.

“Lord Sinbad!” The heliohapt man suddenly shouted as he threw his arms around the King’s neck as he leans over the arm of the throne, and Hinahoho almost immediately doubled over, holding his stomach in laughter.

“Sharrkan, what-” The King gasped, and then nearly jolted out of his skin as Spartos suddenly plopped heavily into his lap, nuzzling against his face like a highly intoxicated kitten, lifting a surprisingly shapely leg in the air. “Okay, you two need to stop drin-”

Ja’far kneels next to the man, resting his cheek against his sword arm, looking up at him with a deadpan expression, as if he was simply compiling the tax code. Awkwardly the two princes glanced at each other before sliding onto the King’s knees; Hakuryuu looked as though he wanted the world to swallow him up as he turns around to wrap his arms around the man’s neck, while Alibaba just seemed to be intensely focused on his own lap as he leans back against Sinbad – bumping into the drunk knight - his face was as red as Masrur's hair. 

Finally Drakon lies down at the King’s feet, wrapping an arm around a leg, giving him a smoldering look. All in all, the whole switch took only five seconds, but to the increasingly baffled, and bewildered Sinbad – it felt like an eternity especially with the dragon’s looking at him like that.

Then he realized the music stopped, and it was so quiet that a pin could drop all the way at the docks and he would still be able to hear it. 

“What on earth?” “Is that the Kou Prince up there?” “I didn’t realize Sharrkan likes the king that way!” “Hey, if I could, I would get right up in his arms!” “Wait, isn’t General Drakon married?” There came a chorus of confused voices from below. Hakuryuu lets go and buries his face in his hands. 

“What in the world has gotten into you?!” The monarch shouted as he squirms under the combined weight of four men, plus the two others clinging onto him. They were attractive men, yes, but they were his generals and his guests and they were in full view of his _entire kingdom_. The throne wobbling ominously as he tried to get leverage to knock all of them off. "This isn't very funny...." 

“How’s it feel?” Sharrkan slurred against his ear, giggling like a kid who thought he managed to make off with a tasty dessert as he suddenly tries to climb onto the throne. And it starts tipping.

“Master! Stop! It’s going to fall!” Alibaba cried out too late as the entire thing fell to the left – with Drakon and Ja’far quickly scrambling out of the way as the rest spilled onto the stone platform in a tangle of limbs and angry oaths. 

***

“So how did you like the change of pace?” Drakon asked as the King passed by, pushing off the wall to join him. 

“I had to say, once the shock wore off, it was pretty funny.” Sinbad grinned easily, rubbing faintly where he had hit the floor. “Whoever convinced Spartos to nuzzle me like a cat must be some kind of genius.” He snickers softly, briefly covering his mouth with his hand.

“I believe that was the alcohol that did it,” The corner of the dragon’s mouth pulled up, though there’s a tinge of nostalgia coloring it. “It seems like he’s an affectionate drunk like his brother.”

Sinbad stops in mid-step, closing his eyes at the mention of Mystras. “It’s strange to think it’s been almost a decade.” 

“I know, and five years since-” Drakon cuts himself off with a quiet laugh, looking down at the king affectionately. “They wouldn’t believe it.” 

“Too bad it didn’t work out; I did enjoy our time together.” The man grinned faintly at the memories. “Even if I had drove you up the wall for half a year.”

“That you did, that you did.” The dragon slowed down so the king could catch up. “I was a little surprised you tolerated my fastidiousness for that long.”

“Hey, it is a part of you, can’t demand that you change for me.” He shrugged in response. 

“Damnit, that kind of line is what got me to confess in the first place.” 

“And you still blush right through the scales,” Came that cheeky laugh, so rare anymore. 

“Shut Up.” Drakon snorted in irritation, before broaching the question that was on the tip of his tongue. “After tonight, are you thinking about taking local husbands as well as local wives, Sinbad?” He glanced over, curious. “I noticed you always stopped yourself short of that.”

“You know the reason why.” 

“You have always been a deviant, you are just better at hiding it now.” Drakon retorted. 

“So this really was all Sharrkan’s idea, you say?” Sinbad questioned with a hint of suspicion in his voice, though a grin threatened to break on his face.

“Yes. Ja’far and I just simply gave a little encouragement.”

The king laughed. “Good. All right, I better turn in, and see about having Yamuraiha get the remedies ready. Good Night.”

“Good Night.”


	2. A bad example

“Hey Hakuryuu! What’re you doing?” Alibaba called out as he steps back, ducking in through the library door, with Aladdin on his heels like a duckling.  
“Oh! Master Spartos mentioned there are a few manuals for Spear techniques, and I thought I’d go look them up,” The young man smiled. “And you?” 

“I just got finished with Yam’s lessons, Haku.” Aladdin chirped happily, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“And Master Sharrkan’s not feeling well so I have the day off,” The blond explained. “Are you finding those manuals okay?” Maybe he could find something with cool sword techniques. 

“I found one, but it looked like someone just shoved books and scrolls without rhyme or reason.” The Kou prince sighed lightly. “I would thought with Lord Ja’far that the library wouldn’t be this disorganized.”

“Then let’s help!” The magi waved. 

“Well – you don’t have -” 

“Its fine, we don’t have anything we have to do, and it sounds like it would take you forever if you do it alone.” Alibaba shrugged as he starts examining a shelf, fingers running over the spines of books.

“…Thanks.” Hakuryuu smiled faintly. 

After about twenty minutes, the trio had stacks of books and scrolls, sorting them though when Aladdin lets out a curious little noise. “This doesn’t look like a training book.” He pointed out to a slim volume, with the words ‘The Fragrant Paradise’ embossed along the spine.

“Oh I must’ve grabbed it by mistake.” Alibaba leans over. “Huh, sounds like it might be full of love poetry.”

“Or maybe it’s a philosophy book.” Hakuryuu suggested as he scoots his chair over as Aladdin lifted the cover, and flicked through the pages – stopping at the first illustration. “Oh Good God!” He yelps, hands clamping over his eyes.

“Good God what?” A familiar tenor called out, nearly sending all three youths out of their chairs when they noticed the Sindrian King leaning over, his hands resting on his hips. 

“Aaaaaah! High King Sinbad!” Hakuryuu gasped, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. “Nothing, it’s nothing.” 

How the hell can a guy that wears that much jewelry move so quietly? Alibaba thought to himself once his heart stopped trying to rip its way out of his chest.  
“That’s quite a reaction for nothing,” Sinbad murmurs in confusion, glancing over at the Balbadd prince – who had his hands over Aladdin’s eyes – the Magi wiggling to try to get free. His golden eyes spied the open book. “Huh? What’s this?” He snatches it before either prince could move to take it out of sight.  
“It’s not something you’d be interested in.” The black-haired boy started. “It’s nothing. Nothing.” 

“This doesn’t look like a training manual, it should be elsewhere.” The man then knitted his brows. “Oh.”

The three youths exchanged glances as Sinbad hunches over the pages, each wondering how much trouble they would be in getting caught with filth.   
“I don’t think people used those terms in Balbadd anymore,” The King remarked. “I think if you need instructions on this position you’re beyond all help, and despite its name this is not actually done in Heliohapt, okay – this move is impossible,” 

“Uh…” Hakuryuu felt a sudden urge to hide under the table. Was the King of Sindria critiquing the filthy book? Oh god, he was. And he has picturing it. Oh god, he can’t look at Sinbad in the eye now. 

“Sinbad? Sinbad!”

“Evening Star Butterfly,” He continued, seemingly unaware of Alibaba’s attempt to catch his attention. “It’s hard to pull off, but enjoyable. Oh, this one’s my favorite! But this next one’s kind of bad, and the Lioness on the Cheese Grater – I swear every woman I’ve met in Reim prefers that position,” He shook his head. “This one you’d either need the receiving partner to be a contortionist, or the man has to be in a very specific kind of chair.” 

“Lioness on the…?” Alibaba murmurs in confusion, earning a sharp glare from Hakuryuu for even asking. 

“Oh! Guess you wouldn’t have heard of it, it’s kind of a quirk in Reim sexuality.” The violet-haired man leans forward – resting his hands – and the book on the table. “The woman would lean over like so and lift her -” 

Hakuryuu quickly clamped his hands over Aladdin’s ears as Alibaba goes for the eyes. “High King!” 

“Aah, we don’t need a demonstration! Thank you!” 

“Guys? What’s going on?” 

“Hu…” Sinbad blinks slowly, glancing up from his jewel-bedecked hands and up to the red and stunned faces of the princes. A slow look of realization flickers across his face, then mortification. Suddenly he jerks to his feet and scurries to the far corner of the library. “Nevermind!” 

Hakuryuu sighed in relief, slowly lowering his hands. 

“I’m getting images in my head of Sinbad…” Alibaba trails off in a quiet voice, looking a little shellshocked. “You think that-”

“We’re leaving.” The Kou prince rose up to his feet before his friend could finish that sentence, gathering a few books with him so he can avoid having to return anytime soon. 

“Why are you two so red?” Aladdin spoke up for the time, looking between the two. “Did Uncle Sinbad do something embarrassing?”

“It’s not something you needed to hear!” The two started.

As the three got up they spotted the King from the corner of his eyes, turning the book to the left, then the right, then a full ninety degrees as he slowly tilts his head. “Huh.” The book turns again. “Huuuuuh!” Then he tilts his head the other way. “Never seen that one before.” 

And the princes scurried out so quickly that the poor Magi was practically flapping behind them like a flag not wanting a repeat performance.


End file.
